


I Hope You Like It

by breatherepeat



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Embarrassment, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Lapdance, M/M, Other, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Positive, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-22 16:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatherepeat/pseuds/breatherepeat
Summary: On a night out, the friendship between Dan and Kyle is tested following a shared lapdance and an unexpected kiss.
Relationships: Kyle Simmons/Dan Smith
Kudos: 34





	I Hope You Like It

Sometime in 2013

The room was dim and there was faint sounds of house music playing through the walls. In contrast to the main room that was half full with men of various ages and women in various forms of dress, the backroom was meant for private shows. 

Kyle was sat next to him and grinning like he won a prize. Dan meanwhile was sitting there trying to keep his breathing under control. He knew he had a red blush creeping up his neck and she wasn’t even in the room yet. 

The door opened and it took him around three minutes to get the courage to look up. She was nice. Beautiful yet made to look like a tramp with dark red lipstick that complimented her dark skin tone. Just what you would expect from a place like this. 

Ralph and Ian had managed to bring him to a strip club a few years ago. They were right out of uni and feeling like they needed to do something to offset their bleak realities. Their jobs were shit and they all needed a distraction. 

Dan wasn’t so sure he need that particular distraction. He almost backed out three times before they were sat in the club. It was lit with bright lights highlighting the stage and dim lights near their seats. The lighting was likely meant to allow the men privacy as they watched the women on the stage. 

Dan found that he quite liked the dim lighting because he could hide the fact that his eyes were not on the stage, but rather on his feet. He liked the beat of the music but he couldn’t get himself to look up more than a few times. 

The women on stage were nice to look at and his mates appeared to be having a great time; however, it just wasn’t his scene. There were too many people there. He preferred to have his sexual fantasies in private. 

He liked women. He had thought he was in love with a few of them, one maybe felt the same way about him at one time. 

But he if had to choose, he would much prefer to be with a man. He had been in love with a few of them, yet none had been in love with him. 

The most tragic one had been Ralph. He had a bit of hero worship for Ralph ever since they met at uni and Ralph took him under his wing. It was Ralph that gave him the push to share his music. If he was honest with himself, he was likely still a bit in love with him. But he had finally came to the harsh realization that Ralph would never be able to love him back the same way. It was enough that Ralph was a friend and he was not going to jeopardize their friendship by telling Ralph the truth. 

Dan would go out of his way to make people like him. Compliments that he didn’t mean and agreeing to things he did not want to do just so they would continue to want to spend time with him. 

Much why he found himself in a backroom of a club in a foreign country with a bright sign advertising “Live Woman” above the front door among the ancient architecture. Kyle had wanted to go to see if there was really just one woman or if the sign was an unfortunate misappropriation of translating the sign into English. 

They were both drunk. Will and Woody had been with them until a few minutes before they found the club, with the band mates returning to the hotel with Coop. The other crew members and staff had left the pub throughout the night.

Kyle slurred to Dan that he was still buzzing from being in the country and he wanted to take advantage of their night off. They were to leave in the morning to another country and they would have to leave this one behind. 

Therefore when Kyle stumbled against him on the way back to the hotel and suggested that Dan and him enjoy more of the local culture, Dan reluctantly agreed. 

He couldn’t make eye contact with the stern looking woman at the front desk. Kyle had attempted to act like he was not intoxicated and maybe went a bit overboard. The woman mentioned his shy friend with a soft smile despite her stern face. She said that they were not used to having shy men there. Mostly aggressive ones or elderly men that had little option but to pay to see a young naked woman. 

Kyle put his hand around his shoulder when the lady asked if they were together. “Yes. One lady for the both of us. Right, baby?” 

Dan must have nodded his answer because there they were in the dim backroom with a faint bass line filtering through his nervous heart. 

“No touch me.” The woman smiled seductively as she walked further into the room. She was dressed in short leather shorts that barely reached the top of her thighs. Knee high fishnets that were attached with straps to the shorts, or pants he supposed. Her top half was now bare.

From his last glance her way, Dan found that she had big breasts. Bigger than he had seen in real life. They bounced as she moved her hips. He heard Kyle groan under his breath next to him. 

His eyes were on his lap when he found her ass near his body. She was rubbing it against his chest and then slowly down his stomach until she rested in his lap. He felt himself respond and he closed his eyes to block out the sight of her on him. Women in any state of dress made him nervous. Half-naked women that were rubbing against him made him want to be swallowed up by the ground.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like it but he didn’t know what to do with it. 

She rubbed back against his lap one more time and then she was gone. Dan found he could breathe again. 

Kyle was heard moaning next to him and Dan opened his eyes to find that Kyle was receiving the same treatment that he had just experienced. Only Kyle had his head back and he was biting his lip. Kyle was definitely liking it.

Dan felt his heart flutter a bit and he found he much liked looking at Kyle biting his lip in attempt to stop himself from making sounds. Kyle's face was red and his chest was moving in quick breaths. Dan let out a low moan himself at the look of Kyle enjoying himself. 

Turning his head away at his own reaction, Dan wondered if maybe he had too much to drink.

He wasn’t allowed to have those thoughts about Kyle anymore. 

Maybe a long time ago, when Kyle was just a cute bloke that he knew from parties because he happened to know Ian. 

But not now because he had a habit of falling in love with anyone that gave him the slightest bit of attention. And he started picturing forever with anyone he slept with. 

Separating love and sex had always been a challenge for him. 

It likely was tied to his insecurities from adolescence that followed him into adulthood like a nasty habit. He liked when people liked him. If people loved him, he wanted to spend forever with them. 

He had fallen in love with all of his band mates as friends a long time ago. But only as friends. Still he wanted forever with them. 

One of his biggest fears was that they were all going to leave him behind one day. It was only a matter of time before people stopped caring about them as a band or that one of them decided that life on the road was not for them anymore. 

Dan anticipated the day in fear. 

The woman was now straddling their legs, with one of her legs over Dan’s and one over Kyle’s. The position made both of their chairs move closer together. She was rolling her body so that she came closer and closer to them with each movement, until her knees were rubbing against the inside of their jeans. 

Kyle let out a loud moan at the touch and Dan couldn’t help to look his way again. This time he found Kyle’s hooded brown eyes looking back at him. Kyle grinned and then looked back to their entertainment sat on their thighs. 

Her hands were on their shoulders and moving down toward where her knees had brushed against. Before Dan could protest, her hands moved back up their shirts and she was leaning forward to kiss him. 

He didn’t respond at first and he felt her tongue brush against his bottom lip. Hearing Kyle moan again, he kissed her back briefly and then she turned to Kyle. 

Dan saw Kyle kissing her with confidence as Dan allowed himself to open his eyes and look toward Kyle. Kyle’s jaw muscle was straining as he kissed her back and Dan found it was the sexiest thing he had ever witnessed. Kyle let out a whine as she pulled away from him. 

It was then that Dan noticed her hand was on him again, and although he couldn’t see from the angle he was at, he knew that she had her hand on Kyle too because he shut his eyes and let his head fall backward again. There was still tension in the jaw muscle and Dan's eyes couldn't look away. 

Underneath the muscle, there was a pulsating vein and Dan found he could imagine that it was Kyle’s hand on him as Dan kissed down from the jaw muscle to the vein. Then he would be the cause of the weak sounds coming from Kyle.

The woman let out a sound that made Dan look toward her. He hadn’t been paying attention to her face before and found that she was quite beautiful. She was the type of woman that Kyle would add to his Instagram and talk about with the other crew members. 

The woman smiled at him, and Dan knew he was caught. 

She slowly moved her hand away from the hardness in his jeans toward his neck and started pulling him in closer. 

What Dan didn’t realize was that she was also pulling on Kyle’s neck at the same time. As he prepared himself for her lips again, Dan lost his breath at the sweet taste of Kyle’s lips on his own. Instead of kissing him, the woman had turned their heads toward one another. 

Realizing that it was now Kyle’s soft lips that were kissing his own and Kyle’s tongue finding its way into his mouth, Dan briefly wondered if Kyle knew it was him and not the woman. 

Kyle let out one of those low groans followed by another weaker sound and Dan almost felt himself come. He found himself making a needy sound and the woman’s hand was moving back down past his waist. 

If Kyle knew it was him, he was not showing any signs of stopping the kiss. Dan lost his breath once more as her hand was back on him. Kyle bit at his tongue and Dan knew that her hand must be on him again as well. 

The faint sound of the music was gone and all Dan could experience was Kyle and the weight of the woman on his thigh. Her hand on him as Kyle licked back into his mouth. There was a larger hand on the back of his head, keeping him from moving away and Dan lost himself. 

Time stopped for a moment as everything went black. Opening his eyes, he found that Kyle was resting his head against his own yet his eyes were still closed. Kyle was making a low panting sound and Dan knew he was close. 

The woman’s hand stopped rubbing him and Dan was glad because it was starting to hurt. 

Dan moved his head to the side and kissed down from his jaw muscle to suck at the vein on Kyle’s neck. Kyle’s hand gripped the back of his head tighter and then the hand lessened its grip. 

The woman slowly moved back from them. At her movement, Kyle moved his hand away from his head and Dan moved his mouth off of Kyle’s neck. He couldn’t see it but he was sure that there was a mark. 

“Cute couple.” The woman smirked to them as she reached for her abandoned top. Winking toward Dan, she gave a teasing smile and left the room.

Before he could analyze everything, Dan stood and rushed out of the room. His pants were sticking to him and he felt his heartbeat in his throat. His breathing was going too fast and the bright lights of the building hurt his eyes. 

The air outside was cool and it opened up his lungs enough to take a deeper breath. 

Fuck. 

Kyle joined him soon afterward. He had a pleasant look on his face and still looked drunk. Dan felt sober and it wasn’t fair that he had to deal with this while Kyle could still be blissed out. 

“The mean lady at the desk gave us the couple package.” Kyle laughed falling onto him, his body still not coordinated with his movements. Kyle was an affectionate person in general and while intoxicated lost all sense of personal boundaries. “Said we looked cute together.” 

“Let’s go to the hotel.” Dan stood up straighter, managing both his weight and Kyle’s as he continued to lean against him. It must be late and he needed to change his clothes. 

And then stare at the ceiling for the rest of the night while listening to Kyle snore in the bed next to him. Of course it was Kyle he was sharing a room with. He wasn’t sure how, but it always worked out that they had the room together. 

Kyle sobered up some on the short walk back to the hotel and stopped leaning so much of his weight onto Dan. Which Dan found helpful to keep his thoughts on getting them back rather than what just happened in the room. 

If he allowed himself, he could still hear the sounds Kyle made while he was sucking on this throat and the breathy way he moaned as he came. 

Kyle walked himself into the room and kicked off his shoes. He then fell onto the bed, with most of his legs still hanging off the side. 

“Fuck, Kyle.” Dan had to laugh to himself at the picture of Kyle sprawled out on the bed. He was too long for it as it were and he looked very uncomfortable in his current state. “Move yourself onto the bed.” 

Dan’s request was met with soft snoring sounds and Dan hated how easy sleep was for Kyle. Even on a good night, Dan would have never been that quick to fall asleep. 

Pushing Kyle’s legs, Dan was able to get them further onto the bed so that they hung off the end. He then went to the middle of the bed and pulled up underneath Kyle’s armpits to get him somewhat more onto the bed. Kyle was too heavy as dead weight and he could only move him up until his head was near where the pillows were. His feet were hanging off the end of the bed, but Dan had done his best. 

Dan went to the bathroom and cleaned himself, avoiding looking in the mirror. He went to his own bed and laid back, accepting his fate of being tortured by listening to Kyle snore while sleep avoided him.

“Look like shit, babe.” Woody’s face lit up seeing Dan walking closer to the group. Woody was way too awake for the hour it was and the amount of alcohol Dan saw him consume the night before. There were a few crew members sitting around as well. They were all meeting in the hobby and then getting onto the bus together. “Worse than your drinking buddy.” 

“Kyle say anything?” Dan dropped the bag he was carrying down to his feet and ignored the pounding in his head. Kyle was not in the room when he woke up and neither was his bag. 

“Only that we missed a good time.” Will spoke up from his chair, his own bag at his feet. He looked tired as well. “Said you saw a naked woman with soft tits.” 

Dan blushed and looked away from the crew members' "oohs." Pulling at his sweatshirt, he then brushed his hair back and looked around more. Kyle was nowhere to be seen. “He say anything else?” 

“Had a banging headache and went to find coffee.” Woody nodded his answer. “Which means that we will have a rambunctious kitten running around the bus on our way to the next stop.” 

Kyle returned right as everyone was getting onto the bus. His hair was messy and he avoided eye contact as he passed by Dan. 

Dan was glad that they didn’t have any interaction. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to say to him and he had no idea what Kyle was going to say about their night. He half wondered if Kyle remembered, but seeing as though he shared with the band that they went to a strip club, he was fairly certain Kyle remembered the rest of what happened. 

Going back to his bunk an hour later, Dan found Kyle had his curtain drawn and there was loud music muffled by headphones coming from from his bunk. Kyle’s bunk was directly across him and always had been. 

The venue was nice. Much nicer than they were used to and everyone scattered to have their own time before sound check. 

Dan was fairly certain there was promo that had to do later. He found he liked the interviews when the others were with him, even if he tended to dominate the conversation. 

Kyle buzzed past him on the way to the backroom and Dan couldn’t get his mouth to say anything before Kyle was out of earshot. 

He had started to request writing rooms and went to it to give Kyle space in their room. Or to avoid the conversation for a bit longer himself. 

He was productive and soon he was being bothered if everyone could enter his room to set up for the interview. 

Kyle entered last and sat away from him. Woody had even left a spot next to Dan for Kyle to sit, but Kyle ignored it and sat on the table behind them so he was hovering over Will. Seeing where he sat, Woody moved over closer. 

Sound check was awkward with both attempting to ignore each other. Which turned out was impossible considering they were playing the same songs and needed to be together. Woody asked halfway through if there was a problem, but Kyle just shrugged him off and said that he was still hungover from the night before. 

Dan looked Kyle’s way at the comment and found Kyle looking directly back at him. His brain flashed to the night before with Kyle’s intense eyes staring at him while they were lost in one another. Both held eye contact until it was uncomfortable and then went back to the song they were attempting to fix. 

Between sound check and going on stage was the worst for his nerves. He had little to do but wait and anticipate the adrenaline rush at being in front of everyone. It had been getting better over the years, but it was still awful. It took a few songs for his body to even itself out from the adrenaline combining with his nerves, and then he would just have to fight his way through the rest. 

Jumping in the writing room to get some of his nervous energy out, Dan stopped hearing the door shut behind him. Turning toward the noise, he found Kyle looking back at him. 

“Are we going to fucking talk about it or what?” Kyle’s voice was elevated and Dan wondered if he had ever seen Kyle upset at him. He had seen him upset with random stupid people over the years, but never directly at him. 

“You were the one avoiding me, mate.” Dan’s tone was a bit elevated as well, but not as harsh as Kyle’s. His words did not seem to help the situation and now Kyle was advancing toward him with a scowl on his face. Dan wondered if he was meant to move back, or run. There wasn’t much he could move to, with Dan back near the corner of the room. 

Kyle stopped so there was only a few centimetres between them. He kept his eyes on Dan and Dan swallowed not knowing what else to do. The nervous energy was still there and now there was an expectant Kyle in front of him. 

Kyle appeared to be debating with himself at what to do next. He must have decided because soon Dan’s back was against the wall and Kyle had both of his hands pressed against the wall near his shoulders. Kyle took a breath and waited. 

“What?” Dan managed to get out, embarrassing himself that his voice broke. Kyle was very close to him and he could feel the energy radiating off of him. He wasn’t sure if Kyle was going to fuck him or hit him. 

“Talk.” The aggression from Kyle’s tone was gone and he sounded a bit lost. “Say something.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Dan felt his heart beating in his throat and he fought with himself to keep looking up into Kyle’s eyes. 

“Anything.” Kyle whined out his response and Dan lost his battle and looked away. “Please, just anything.” 

“I liked it.” Dan spoke down to Kyle’s chest. Feeling vulnerable yet safe as Kyle’s body was blocking him from the world. It was just him and Kyle there. “Not the stripper, but more the fact that you were there.” 

“Why did you kiss me?” Kyle lowered his head down to find Dan’s eyes and then rest his forehead against Dan’s to keep him looking at him. 

“I thought she was making me kiss her again.” Dan took a breath and found his heart was increasing. Kyle smelled good and he could hear him breathing as well. They were as close as they were the night before, with Dan only needing to lean forward a fraction of space until his lips would be on Kyle’s. 

“And when you found it was me…” Kyle brushed his lips against Dan’s with only the faintest of contact. 

“I wanted more.” Dan breathed out against Kyle’s lips and stood up on his toes to get more contact. Kyle pushed him back down to the floor and pressed his chest against his before deepening the kiss.

Dan found the use of his own hands and wrapped them around Kyle’s narrow waist, pulling him in closer as he felt Kyle’s tongue lick across the top of his mouth. Kyle was making a noise in between the breathy one from the night before and the low groan he had heard when the woman put her hand on them. 

Kyle was hard and he pressed against his own hard cock quite nicely. 

Dan couldn’t find his breath and he needed to pull away or pass out. Turning his head away from Kyle, Dan took a second to find his breath and felt Kyle kiss along his neck. Dan’s lips had been on Kyle’s throat last night and Dan wondered if there was a mark. Before he could think any more thoughts, he felt Kyle’s hand moving down the front of his jeans and rubbing against him. 

He lost himself in the feeling for longer than he intended and then found the strength to push Kyle way enough so that he could move out from being trapped between Kyle and the wall. 

Walking toward the center of the room, Dan attempted to gather himself with his back turned. 

“I wanted to kiss you.” Kyle’s voice was interrupted with heavy breathing. “Like, since, forever.” 

Turning, Dan hugged his stomach with his arms and wondered if Kyle was telling the truth. Kyle had not lied to him before. Well, once before when he said that he couldn’t sing to save himself, but that was just modesty. 

“What about you?” Kyle’s voice was more steady and he was moving toward him again. He left more space this time as he waited for an answer. 

“I dunno.” Dan looked toward the floor. “I didn’t know that you would want that...with me.”

There was a loud knock at the door and both turned to look toward it.

Life was calling and reminding them why it was not a good idea to have this conversation now. They needed to be on stage. 

Dan turned back to Kyle and found him staring at him again. They stayed like that until Woody’s voice shouted through the door that they were going on in ten. They had missed their pre-show messing about. 

Kyle opened the door and told him that they would be there soon. Dan heard Woody ask if they were okay, which given the state of Kyle was understandable. He looked wrecked, both physically and emotionally. 

“We need to go.” Kyle shut the door and leaned back against it. “I want to continue this conversation. After.” 

“Okay.” Dan nodded and swallowed. Keeping his head down, he walked toward the door and was surprised that Kyle was still stood in front of it. Looking up, he found Kyle leaning toward him and then he felt his lips on his own again. 

Dan’s body remembered that they were about to go on stage and with the rush of Kyle on him, he was starting to lose himself. 

Stepping back and having Kyle follow him, not wanting to end the kiss just yet, Dan used his hands to push against his chest. He was starting to feel lightheaded. 

Kyle kissed his neck and then his lips again before opening the door. He was breathing heavily and Dan smiled to himself knowing that he had done that to Kyle. 

Woody’s voice was shouting down the hallway and both moved at the same time toward the stage. 

The best part of any show, after the crowd showing up and singing back the words, was walking off the stage knowing that he survived another one. 

Tonight, the best part of the show was going to be walking off stage and finishing the conversation with Kyle.


End file.
